


all i see is a world on fire

by oceaneyeslance



Category: Daredevil (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blind Lance (Voltron), Crossover, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, he’s also blind SPOILERS, lance has enhanced senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyeslance/pseuds/oceaneyeslance
Summary: “Watch out for those Murdock and McClain boys. They’ve got the devil in them.”In which Lance is blind, but with help he find that there are other ways to see.





	all i see is a world on fire

_“What happened to your eyes?”_

He gets that question asked a lot. It’s normal for him now, even though the first few times he was asked that he didn’t say a word. But he got used to it eventually.

 _“An accident,”_ he would reply.

 _“Did it hurt?”_ is what would always be asked next.

Did it hurt? Oh god, yes. It hurt more than words could describe. It burned so bad, like a fire had erupted underneath his eyes. It hadn’t stopped burning for hours. Even after it stopped, it stung as if a million needles were being stabbed into his pupils.

 _“I can’t remember,”_ is what he would say instead. 

Maybe some would understand that he couldn’t talk about it, that horrible burning feeling. Maybe they would see the scar tissue around his eyes—that he _knows_ is there, he can feel it whenever he touches his face—and they would assume _“yes, perhaps it did hurt for a little while.”_

But after that the conversation was over. Everyone seemed to only care how it happened, what it felt like. Of course, they couldn’t understand. Maybe they would never understand. 

After all, Lance was the blind one. 

-

He was thirteen when the accident happened.

It wasn’t an accident like a mistake, it was an actual car accident. Lance wasn’t in one of the cars though, he was just a bystander who happened to see the large truck swerving out of control before everyone else did. He remembers shouting _something_ , probably along the lines of “watch out” or “hey there’s a truck barrelling toward you all so you should probably move out of the way”.

He remembers hearing screaming and seeing people scattering as the truck grazed other cars and toppled some over. He remembers seeing an elderly man struggling to move out of the line of fire.

He remembers diving to push the man out of the way. After that, pain erupted on his lower abdomen and legs and everything went fuzzy as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

He heard sirens. People were crying. There was liquid on his face, but it wasn’t tears.

Someone was suddenly there, trying to help him up, but he couldn’t—everything was fading and dots danced in his vision and he couldn’t get up, he can’t-

_I can’t-_

“I can’t see!”

-

The police told his parents that he was very brave to have saved that man’s life. When his parents told him that, he just nodded, and wished he could see their faces again.

An officer also told them that the truck had been carrying deadly chemicals on it. The officer said he was lucky nothing else happened to him, and that there were no other after effects, other than… his eyes.

There were bandages covering his eyes for a week later, but it didn’t make a difference when they were removed. He still couldn’t see. Bandages wouldn’t fix that.

A day after he opened his eyes for the first time after the accident, he asked what they looked like.

His mamá said they looked beautiful, but he could hear the way her words sounded forced and wet. So he doubted it.

His papá said they were a light, milky blue. Like the sky, or the shallow parts of the ocean. He wondered if it was creepy when his eyes were open; focusing on nothing and unseeing. But he didn’t ask that.

-

Three weeks after he left the hospital, things that Lance couldn’t explain started to happen.

It was like his senses had been heightened or something. He had heard about blind people whose senses almost doubled to make up for the lack of sight, but this was different. Way different.

His ears could hear the neighbors across the street chatting as they watched the television in their living room, _while he was sitting on his bed._ If he strained hard enough, he could hear the children laughing and screaming happily as they played at a park that was _two miles away._

He could feel every vibration underneath his finger tips. Every movement one of his family members made downstairs, he could feel from his bedroom floor. He could feel them walk to another room or scratch at an itch.

He could smell the food cooking at a restaurant down the street, almost fifteen houses down. He could even taste the enchiladas his mother had made _weeks ago._

Maybe the scariest of all, was when he concentrated hard enough, he could hear someone’s heart beating in their chest. He could sense if they were nervous by tasting the salty sweat in the air and hearing their heartbeat quicken. He could tell if someone was sleeping by the slow, rhythmic _thump thump_ of their heart.

Let’s just say it got pretty overwhelming very fast.

Lance didn’t know how to turn off his newfound ‘powers’. He didn’t even know if he could turn it off, but his ears hurt and his mouth was sore, so if there was a way he wanted to find it quickly.

He first thought of turning towards his parents for help, but after he thought about it, he realised it was a very stupid idea. He just went _blind_ for God’s sake, they’d probably think he’s going crazy or the chemicals did something else to mess him up. He needed actual help, not a psych ward.

Lance grew up Catholic, so he went to the one place his parents told him to turn to in times of trouble. He went to the church.

-

He asked his parents to drive him there, since he technically couldn’t walk there since he was blind. He probably could have walked there though. Even without his sight, with his heightened senses there were other ways to see.

His parents didn’t ask why he was going there, so he assumed they thought he was going to talk it out in confession with the priest. Yeah, it was true, but it wasn’t going to be about the accident. Only the effects afterwards.

He walked in with help from his mamá and they sat down at one of the pews until one of the Sisters approached them. She and his mamá talked for a moment before the nun took his hand and smiled (or, at least he thinks she smiled. Even if he could hear things from miles away, he was still blind).

“Father Lantom is ready to see you now, okay sweetie?” She said, her voice soft. He nodded and she led him to the confessional. With her help he found the seat and plopped onto it.

Father Lantom started when the nun had left. It started out like a normal confession, where the priest would ask some questions before you ‘repent for your sins’. All Lance wanted to do was get advice or guidance. 

When all the beginning questions were done with, Lance jumped straight into it. He didn’t want his nerves to stop him.

“You heard about what happened, right?” Lance began.

“The accident?” Father Lantom replied, and Lance makes a hum as an answer. “Yes, I have heard about it. I’m terribly sorry that happened to you, Lance.”

He sighed. “Nothing you could have done,” the boy says. Why does everyone say they're sorry, like they could have prevented it one way or another?

“Well, I’m assuming that whatever you came to talk about relates to that,” the priest responded.

“Yeah, but…” Lance coughed and continued. “It’s gonna sound really weird.”

“Whatever you say stays between us, Lance,” Father Lantom reminds him, his voice kind. His heartbeat is steady and unwavering. It puts a small smile on Lance’s face, and gives him a little more courage.

Lance takes a deep breath, and explains it all.

-

When Lance’s word vomit is finished, a long silence fills the confession box. His hands shake lightly and butterflies attack his stomach until Father Lantom clears his throat.

“I know someone I want you to meet,” is what he says.

“Will they help? Can they stop this?” Lance asks, a little desperation leaking into his voice.

He could sense Father Lantom nodding his head. “Help, yes. Stop it, well…”

“Do you think there’s even a way to stop this?” Lance whispered. “Everything hurts. I want it to stop, _please._ ”

“He can train you, Lance. He’ll be able to help you control your senses so it won’t hurt anymore,” Father Lantom replied. 

“Who is he?” Lance asks.

“His name is Matt Murdock.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m probably going to add more to this story because i want to see how the team will react to lance being blind but kicking ass and stuff :)) hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> insta: rioverua  
> tumblr: ocean-eyes-lance


End file.
